1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a firework device, and more particularly to a floatable firework device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fireworks are used in the evening, and produce light, smoke, and noise for providing a festive mood. Conventional fireworks are hung or are placed on the ground, and are not designed to float on a water surface.
The object of this invention is to provide a floatable firework device.
According to this invention, a floatable firework device includes a hollow base for fitting an explosive therein, a waterproof fuse, and a tubular buoyancy member sleeved fixedly around an upper portion of the base. The base has a center of gravity at a lower end portion thereof. As such, the firework device can float on a water surface, with a flame-spraying upper end slit in the base being disposed above the water surface.